Where there is light there is darkness
by TheLight898
Summary: When Light and Darkness, the two beings that keep the balance in the universe, give birth to two sons the sons fall to Earth but no worries. They'll just die then come back to them right? Not when a certain red haired devil princess transforms them into reincarnated devils. How will the two brothers fare when faced against angels, demons, devils, and fallen angels?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

What is balance? In the English dictionary balance is described as "a condition in which different elements are equal or in the correct proportions" so this mean it has to be equal in proportion on both sides, in order words for there to be God there has to be a devil, for there to be cold there has to be hot, and for there to be light… there must be darkness.

People always hate the negative side of the balance, they hate that for happiness there must be suffering and for life there has to be death. But what if without this balance the universe would be thrown in chaos… that this balance is the only way we can enjoy happiness or have life.

And that is where this story begins with a being and his longing to get away from this balance.

"What do you have there Light" Darkness asked curiously looking over at his counterpart. The two sat in the nothing, a world above all others where there was only darkness and light.

"It's a baby" Light said in a naïve and childlike little girl voice holding up a small sphere of energy. It was blue and white and was the size of a rock. She had long white hair and pink eyes; she looked about nine years old.

"That's stupid" Dark muttered. 'I want one too' he thought in his head. Dark had spiky black hair and red eyes he looked the same age as Light but always had a permanent scowl on his face.

A few days later

"Hey Light look what I have and he's way cooler that yours" Dark said holding up a small black and red sphere.

"Wow congrats" Light said happily. Light always managed to stay happy despite Dark constant insults and put downs.

"Now what do we do?" Dark asked.

"We let them grow" Light said.

Eons Later

"Sigh they're at it again" Dark said with an annoyed sigh.

"It's like they are trying to destroy themselves" Light said tired of all the constant fighting. The two looked over the edge to see the constant war. Angels and devils killing each other, dragon fighting dragon, and man fighting man. The two have been forced since the beginning of time to watch the constant fighting.

"And all this over a stupid apple" Dark said crossing his arms.

"How is he?" Light asked. Her ball of blue and white light was now the size of a basketball.

"He's bigger than yours" Dark said pride fully picking up his red and black ball. They were both the same size but Dark always had to be bigger.

Centuries Later

"Mother" the figure with white hair, yellow eyes, and was wearing a white robe said. He looked about eight.

"Yes Uri" Light said.

"Why?" Uri asked.

"Why what?" Light replied.

"Why us?" Uri asked.

"What do you mean?" Light questioned.

"Why me and Kale" Uri asked.

"Why not", Light questioned.

"What's the meaning of our existence" Uri asked quietly.

"Meaning is what you make of it. The humans fight over paper and coins but for an angel or devil that stuff is meaningless" Light explained. "Why should anything mean something? Why struggle to achieve something that will eventually fade away?" Light asked.

Uri didn't have an answer so he remained quiet.

"I want to go down" Kale said, He looked like Uri but with black hair, dark red eyes, and was wearing a black robe.

"Why?" Darkness asked.

"I want to be their God" Kale said. He envied how the humans lived…always having fun, and playing games. He also hated how the fun was ruined by the evil and cruel humans so he wanted to rule to make sure they always had fun.

"You can't" Darkness replied.

"Why not?" Kale asked.

"Because for light there must be dark and for you there must be Uri" Darkness replied.

Centuries Later

"No I am leaving" Kale screamed angrily.

"You can't" Darkness replied.

"Watch me" Kale said and with that he jumped off the edge but was violently jerked back up.

"Told you" Darkness said.

"Why should me and Kale be forced to live such meaningless existence forced to sit on the side lines and watch as everyone else gets to have fun and live. Why do we exist? What's the point?" Kale shouted angrily.

"Because for light there must be darkness and for Uri there must be you" Darkness said laying back down in the air.

Later

"I figured out how to leave" Kale said happily.

"He's at it again" Uri said with a sigh.

"Honestly Kale why can't you be like Uri" Light said. Light looked more mature like she was in her early 20s her hair had grown long touching the ground.

"How?" Darkness asked. He enjoyed watching Kale's constant failed attempts to fall. Dark also looked the same age as Light and had raven black hair that went to his back.

"Like this" Kale said and he quickly grabbed Uri and threw himself off the edge and something tragic happened…they weren't pulled back up.

Light and Darkness watched in horror as their children fell to the Earth "Aren't you happy we'll be Gods together" Kale said as his and Uri's spirit began to fall they then split and fell into two different women wombs.

Light and Darkness didn't want to leave their children defenseless on the Earth so they each gave them a special gift mimicking the technique they saw the Gods and Dragons do repeatedly.

Light gave Uri the "Branch of Light" and Darkness gave his rebellious son Kale the "Branch of Darkness.

"What if the human world corrupts them" Light said to Darkness in a worried like tone.

"Don't fret when they die they'll come back here and Kale will be punished" Darkness said lying down in the air.

A girl with long black hair and grey eyes watched as the beings fell into the woman's womb from another dimension. "A deal is a deal" she said her eyes flashing white.

"I have always wondered who watched from above. Who kept the balance together… I would like to play a game with you two…I will give you each a gift and in return you will fight and fight to win. Which is greater light and order or darkness and chaos? You two will settle this question. Use the power of the heavenly dragons to win and this is my will…the will of Ophis"

"I will cease to exist as I am now…only to be reborn as the God of everything. – Kale

"If I ever kill you you'll be awake, you'll be facing me, and you'll be armed"- Uri

Author Note- I'm going to explain the two characters and their symbolism.

Kale- he is the creation of darkness and so he quest for dark things. He represents the darkness and evil in people's heart so he quests for power he possesses the power branch of darkness. Another symbolism he possesses is the chaos of wanting to be on top of everyone.

Uri- he is the creation of light and so he understood his role as a being without a purpose. He represents light and good in people's heart so he quests to follow the rules and order of things he possesses the power branch of light. The final symbolism he represents is order, the order of knowing your place.

Branch of light-has power over sound, gains the ability to manipulate it and can use light magic, absorb darkness, and can create light creatures and weapons out of light if he can learn to master it enough

It manifests as a golden gauntlet (like the witchblade) except it is gold and has a light red gem in the middle of it and his eyes turn golden yellow, also gold streak appears in his hair

Branch of darkness- can devour light (in living things like plants or electric like lamps) to add to his strength and use dark magic and has ability over sight can make illusions and if mastered enough can create anything out of darkness like weapons, monsters, tentacles, etc.

It manifest as a gray and orange skull like gauntlet with spiked finger tips around his right arm (like Jackie Estacado in the darkness), and his eyes turn black, also dark blood red streaks appear in his hair


	2. Chapter 2 Rebirth

Chapter 2: Rebirth

"Kale wake up" Uri said shaking his brother awake.

"I'm up" Kale said with a hint of irritation present in his voice. "Finally another day at Kuoh Academy" he said sarcastically.

"You wanted to move here" Uri said with a laugh. The two boys have been attending Kuoh Academy for three months now and were quite popular.

"That was before…" Kale said but stopped.

"Before mom said you had to go to school in order to move here" Uri said with a laugh.

"Fine I'll go get dress" Kale said with a sigh going to the bathroom.

The boys didn't know why they called each other by Kale and Uri since their mother named the twin boys Luke and Kadence it just felt natural to. Their mother was a rich woman who gave birth to two healthy twins 16 years ago her husband had died when they were two so it was just her and the two boys growing up.

She allowed the two to move to Kuoh, Japan with Kale giving the argument "we have to find our place in the world". Their mom allowed but she picked out the apartment and made sure they were enrolled in a school. Kale always made a convincing argument no matter what crazy shit came out of his mouth.

The apartment had three rooms, a bathroom, kitchen, and a living room. She made sure it was in a safe neighborhood and had a family friend drop by once in a while to check on the two.

While Kale took his shower Uri made breakfast which consisted of toast, fried eggs, and bacon. "Done" Kale said getting out of the shower drying his head off. Uri then got in while Kale ate breakfast. The two were ordinary humans and had no memory of anything else. "I had that dream again" Kale said to Uri from the bathroom.

"Me too" Uri shouted back. The two would regularly have a dream where a black or light cloud was talking to them but they could never understand what it was saying.

Both of them have spiky hair that went from their shoulders and in all directions the spikes were developed and covered some of their faces but Uri's was white and Kale's was black. Uri also has pink irises while Kale eyes are dark blue. They both also have a strange birth mark, on Uri's he has what looks like a sun on his right hand and Kale has what looks like a half moon on his left hand.

Uri wears a white jacket with a white fur hood, a white t-shirt with a black rose and Japanese kanji on it, white fingerless gloves that went to his elbows, white jeans, and white high-top boots. He also has a black dream catcher necklace with a metal gray ring and three metallic gray feathers on it.

Uri wears a black hoodie, a black t-shirt with a white rose and Japanese kanji on it, black fingerless gloves that went to his elbows, black jeans, and black high-top boots. He wears a white dream catcher necklace with a metal gray ring and three metallic gray feathers on it.

All in all they look like mirror opposites of each other. They both are the same height and have a lean figure with a little muscle.

"Ready?" Uri asked coming out of the shower.

"Of course" Kale said with a smile. "But dude why did you bring this?" Kale said with a smile holding up Minecraft.

"What? That's one of my favorite games" Uri said causing Kale to laugh.

"I swear I'm going to get you a girlfriend" Kale said with a laugh.

"Haven't you been trying since I was 13" Uri said.

"Don't say that out loud" Kale said with laughter while Uri glared at him. The two then made their way to Kuoh Academy.

Kuoh Academy used to be an all-girls private school but it went co-ed a few years back now it was open to both male and female students but a majority of the student population was still female.

Kuoh Academy is well known because of its weird system known as the "escalator system" which means it houses all grades from first-year university students to elementary, junior high, senior high, and college divisions. You don't have to take entrance exams as long as you maintain a respectful grade point average which their mom knew would be perfect for Kale.

"I'm so fucking bored" Kale thought as he sat in his chair. He looked over at Uri, who was sleeping in his desk causing the girls around him to giggle.

"Pay attention" the teacher said angrily tossing a piece of chalk at Uri who caught it the class clapped but then she then tossed a book causing him to fall.

"Got you sleeping beauty" the teacher said with a valiant smile. The teacher was Mrs. Megumi and she is in her late 20s, and has been teaching at Kuoh Academy for 4 years, has a model figure and long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yoo hoo Kale" said a voice outside a rock was thrown at the two-story window causing it to break. It was the Shinigami brothers.

"Kale you have friends" Mrs. Megumi said with an annoyed sigh. She was used to gangs always coming to the school causing trouble but these guys were regulars.

"Well I was bored of this dumb ass class anyway" Kale said getting up and stretching. "Uri you care for a coffee break?" he asked looking at the quiet boy with a smile.

"I prefer strawberry milk" Uri said with a light smile.

"Teach, I have a fever I should take the rest of the day off" Kale said pulling two trench knives (Like Asuma's from Naruto) out of his pocket and placing them on his hands. "And I have a fever" Uri said.

"Get out of her you guys" she said with a sigh. The two boys then jumped out of the window to the teacher's annoyance. "The narcissistic delinquent and narcoleptic robot what a pair" the teacher said with a sigh.

"I was just bored so I'll play with you dipshits" Kale said getting in a fighting position.

"You always make me look like an ass when we fight I won't let you embarrass me this time" the one known as Yugima said. Yugima is the skinniest of the group with pale skin, crooked teeth, crazy gray hair and a creepy smile.

The other one Tobu is a large giant almost 2xs Kale's height. And the final one Shikura was muscular and ripped. Two features they all share are yellow reptilian like eyes and pale skin. Unknown to the students these were three low-class demons but the Detective club and the teacher Mrs. Megumi knew what they were.

"Well let's get started" Kale said he ran up to Tobu and punched him in the face. Uri then kicked Shikura and jumped out of the way of nails that that Yugima spit out of his mouth.

"Who are those freaks" a girl asked. Students were looking through the windows from the building to watch the fight.

"They're the Shinigami brothers" a girl said. Uri and Kale were already known around school, Kale was considered a delinquent even though he only beat up gang members or demons and Uri was the mysterious student who only talked to Kale or the detective club.

"You're dead meat" Yugima said. He spit a bunch of nails out of his mouth and they all landed in the bat that Tobu was holding. Tobu then swung the bat at Kale but Kale simply punched him with his trench knife fist square in the face causing the giant to go down.

Uri was easily beating Shikura. He punched him in the stomach then ax kicked him causing him to go down for the count.

Yugima seeing he was surrounded tried to run away. "Whoa you're not getting away that easily" Kale said. He ran after him and when he caught him punched him in the stomach then began beating him senselessly in the face.

"Kale and Uri please report to the Detective club. Kale and Uri get your asses to the Detective club" Mrs. Megumi said angrily over the loud speaker.

"And don't let me see you do it again" Kale said getting up and leaving the bruised and broken Yugima on the ground.

Kale looked over at the window and froze. "Something wrong?" Uri asked.

"That girl" Kale said pointing to the beautiful girl with the long crimson hair who was watching the two boys with a smile.

"Oh yeah that's Rias Gremory her dad's an administrator here and she's one of the most popular girls in the school." Uri explained.

"How do you know so much we only been here for three months" Kale said.

"Because I pay attention" Uri said before walking into the school. Kale angrily followed.

* * *

Nothing Realm

"Today's the day" the figure told Light and Dark he was dressed in high priest attire and his body consisted of bones. He had different names in different culture Shinigami in Chinese, Angel of Death in American, but he preferred Hades also known as the God of the Underworld.

After their children Uri and Kale fell sixteen years ago the two had allowed other beings to enter their realm occasionally. They had split their realm into two one was Darkness which was a black and dark forest with a red sky and the other was Light which was a beautiful beach with beautiful clear water and a nice warm sun. The two usually kept in their separate worlds but they would always meet in the middle.

"Are you excited?" Light asked Dark happily. The two had also started creating animals that they would allow Uri and Kale to play with when they came back.

"I'm ready to kick Kale's ass for this stunt" Dark said his arms crossed.

"Honestly Dark do you have to be so violent?" Light asked him.

"You have your ways and I have mine" Dark said with a sigh.

Light wasn't a naïve child she used to be when she first created Uri. She is more mature and smarter and occasionally argues with Dark but is careful of how far to let the arguments go because if things got out of hand they would upset the human world. Dark was still the same that he used to be.

They both look thirteen and Light had long straight white hair that touches the ground and pink eyes. She wears yellow medieval plate armor without a helmet and with white outline and of course Dark is the complete opposite. He has spiky raven black hair and dark red eyes. He wears medieval plate armor also without the helmet and it is dark red with black outline, he also has a red cape on his back.

The two allowed Ophis and Hades two beings that took a great deal of interest in the fall of Light's and Dark's children to witness the day. The day when the two would die and return back to the Nothing Realm.

* * *

Detective Club

The two walked in to see the four members of the club and Mrs. Megumi in the room. The four members are Hisui Kisaragi, Komaki Sakurai, Yuuya Daigo, and Aoi Misato. All four members know about fallen angels, devils, demons, and angels (unlike Uri and Kale who only know about demons) and possess a sacred gear.

The first one Hisui Kisaragi he possesses the "Demon Emperor" sacred gear which allows him to possess people (Dominance) and when people look in his eyes they see their worst fears (horrify) manifest by turning his eyes dark red. He has long shoulder length brown hair with bangs parted on both sides and green eyes. His family owns the antique shop in town and was always in charge of fighting the supernatural. He has a very serious personality and is the leader of the Detective club. He wears a black suit, with a red tie and black dress shoes. Has a tall and lean body.

Next Komaki Sakurai possesses the "Silwest sky" sacred gear which allows her to charge weapons with explosive magic energy. She is the vice president of the detective club and president of the archery club. She has brown hair tied in a ponytail and hazel eyes. She has an athletic body and medium height. She is a tomboy with a feisty personality and is the kindest to Aoi Misato. She wears the standard Kuoh Academy uniform.

Yuuya Daigo possesses the sacred gear "Beast within" which doubles his physical strength, agility, and durability. He has spiky blue hair that goes up, is very muscular, and tall. He is captain of the wrestling team also and wears the Kuoh Academy uniform with the sleeves rolled up and a blue wristband around both arms. Is a considerate and humble guy but before moving to Kuoh he was part of a gang but decided to change his ways.

Last Aoi Masato is considered the weakest of the group but possesses the "eight handed mirror" sacred gear, which allows her to create force fields, heal people, and make herself invisible for a few seconds. She has a kind personality which Kale describes as naïve and wants to protect people from the supernatural. She has long dark blue hair that goes all the way down her back with two pigtails on both sides of her face. Is about 4'9 and has a petite frame, and has no physical combat abilities.

"Well look who's here" Yuuya said with a hearty laugh.

"Long time no see" Kale said. The last time he talked to Yuuya they both had a fight but due to Yuuya's increased physical strength he won.

"What are we here for?" Uri asked with his hood on his head and looking at the floor.

"We called you here to tell you two not to go out tonight" Hisui said. Every night Kale and Uri have been going out to hunt for demons in the town.

"WHAT FOR?" Kale asked angrily. He hated when people tried to tell him what to do.

"Because people have been getting killed recently in Kuoh" Aoi said.

"Isn't that the exact reason why we should go out?" Kale asked.

"There are worse things in this town that you two wouldn't begin to grasp" Mrs. Megumi said.

"Or are you equipped to deal with" Hisui said. "So you're not going out" he added glaring at Kale.

"Well last time I checked I don't need your permission" Kale said turning around to leave. "Let's go Uri" he said and Uri followed him.

"The fool" Hisui said angrily clenching his fist.

* * *

Night

"I'm exhausted" Uri said with a loud yawn. The two had been walking around in search of demons for hours

"Yeah we're not going to find anything tonight" Kale said with a sigh. "Wanna go get something to eat?" Kale asked when Uri shook his head yes the two decided to go to some diner.

They were a block away from the diner when black feathers started falling on them. "What the hell?" Kale said looking at Uri who just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's a flock of birds" he said.

"Those are some big fucking birds" Kale said looking at Uri. The flapping grew louder and louder until the feathers stopped falling. "That's better" Uri said walking but he stopped when he noticed a woman in front of them.

The woman was wearing strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"Why the hell does she have wings?" Kale asked noticing the two black angel wings on her back. She was beautiful and had long black hair and violet eyes.

"Hello?" Uri said waving to her. *flashback* He was with Kale in the nothing world and they noticed the black wing creatures created spears of light out of thin air.*flashback end*

"Kale look out" Uri said he grabbed Kale and pushed him out of the way of a light spear that almost went through his leg.

"Shit how did you know she was going to do that?" Kale asked looking at Uri.

"I don't know" Uri said not understanding the flashback or vision he saw.

"Fufufu this will be fun" the figure giggled throwing another spear at them. The two fumbled out of the way.

Kale then had a flashback like Uri did. *flashback* "The black wing creatures are called fallen angels they use light spears even though it hurts them too" Darkness explains to a young Kale.*flashback ends*

"I have to get that spear" Kale said he picked up the spear that the woman had thrown and was about to toss it back at her when something pierced his chest. He looked down to see it was a fallen angel.

"Kale" Uri screamed. He had no idea what the hell Kale was doing but out of nowhere a light spear had pierced his chest. Kale turned around to see another woman with wings had thrown the light spear.

This other woman was tall and buxom with long navy blue hair that went in front of her right eye and matching navy blue eyes. She wore a violet trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The top of her trench coat was open giving a view of her cleavage and she also wore a gold necklace around her neck. Last like the first one she had a pair of black wings on her back.

"Honestly Raynare did you let him get your weapon?" the second one asked the first one.

"Oh shut it Kalawaner" Rayner shouted angrily.

Uri ran to Kale and picked him off the ground. "I got you" he said but suddenly a light spear went through his chest.

"Got him" Raynare said happily.

*Flashback*"How you have fallen from heaven, O star of the morning, son of the dawn! You have been cut down to the earth, you who have weakened the nations!" Uri watched the man below chant this out loud to the creatures with black wings. *flashback end*

"You're a fallen angel" Uri said.

The two turned to him laughing. "Well give him a prize" Raynare said laughing. "Well it's been fun wish we could do it again" she added and with that the two fallen angels flew away.

The two boys were dying in a pool of their own blood. Uri didn't know it but his fate was sealed when the light spear went through Kale. "No I will not go back" Kale shouted angrily coughing up blood.

'Go back where' Uri thought.

* * *

Nothing Realm

"I'll go get them" Hades said he was holding his scythe and was about to go get the boys when suddenly the red hair Gremory princess appeared on the scene.

* * *

Earth

"Who are you" Uri asked. The girl had a beautiful supermodel figure, long crimson hair, and blue-green eyes. She had the face of an angel but Uri could sense there was something off about her.

"You and your brother are dying if you promise to serve me I will allow you both to live again as reincarnated devils" she said with a sweet smile.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice" Uri said looking over at his brother who was dying.

"You and your brother won't be humans when I'm done" Rias explained to him.

"I don't care just save him" Uri said. Kale's breath was slowing down and he was losing more blood than he had.

"What's with the chess pieces" Uri asked when Rias pulled them out.

"I'll explain later" Rias said she then went over to Kale. "In the name of the Gremory house I make you my pawn" she said as she placed the chess piece onto his chest and to Uri's surprise it was absorbed in then a red sigil appeared before disappearing.

"You're turn" Rias said pulling out another piece.

"Make it quick" Uri said wanting to get the endeavor over with.

"As you wish" Rias said. She pushed the chest piece in Uri's chest and it was absorbed before the same red sigil appeared.

"Take them back to their apartment" was the last thing Uri heard before being picked up and fading into blissful sleep.

* * *

Nothing Realm

Light and Darkness were frozen by the sudden change. Hades had went back to the underworld saying he had to get back to work.

"Let the game begin" Ophis muttered watching Uri and Kale get carried to their apartment.

* * *

Author Note- Comment and tell me if you think it's good or not. Also demons and devils are two different type of beings.


End file.
